My Stupid Little Uke
by VanillaKokain
Summary: What is it about you that pisses me off so much? Your arrogance? Your flirtaious nature? Your fashin sense? Your stubborness? Or do I just love you that much? Fluff-ish rants from Seme to Uke !ZoSan!


You're pretty stupid, you know? You do stupid stuff, and you say stupid stuff. You've done a lot of stupid thins when you're angry. I remember we had a fight a while back, about something really trivial and unimportant. I think I put salt in the sugar shaker by accident and it ruined our dinner. You were pissed off and demanded an apology. I wouldn't give you one. So ypu grabbed your coat and left-even though it was below zero and raining outside. You didn't return for a few hours, saying you went over to Gin's to cool off. The next day, you were sick, because you didn't really go to Gin's place-you just ran down to the corner and had a few smokes under the street lamp. You caught some kind of bug and had to stay in bed for a few days with me taking care of you.

I remember you chastised me once for not cooking the the noodles in your soup long enough. Another time, you lectured me about mushy carrots. Another stupid thing you do-you expect everyone to know how to cook chicken-noodle soup. All I know how to cook is microwave ramen.

You're arrogant too. Most guys in _your_ position would never be as cocky as you are. You think that you can do anything and say anything just because you had a whole resturaunt under your thumb for a long time. I don't really care whose ass you've kicked in the past. It doesn't give you the right to act like you own the world.

And you're a playboy too. We have a speacial relationship, you and I. Not that anyone would know that from the way you throw yourself at anything with a nice rack and a leather miniskirt. You call yourself a gentleman, say that when you offer a bouqute of roses and confess your undying love to a random broad in the street it's chilvalry. But you're just a glorified womanizer. You just use their hearts to your advantage. Is that chilvalry?

And why do you wear a suit everyday? You have nothing to dress up for, no wedding, no funeral, no party. So why can't you just wear jeans and a T-shirt for once? I bet you'd look really good in skinny jeans, especially with your ass. You need to let loose and grundge down for a little bit. You try to act so serious and romantic all the time-that act makes me sick. Just be yourself. And stop wearing so much colonge.

And how can I forget how stubborn you are? You've always been that way, as long as I've known you. It's one of th things we have in common.

We had another fight today. About your old highschool girlfriend. You two ran into each other at the grocery store today. She wants to get together and discuss the past sometime-just the two of you. I don't trust either of you to be alone together. I know you still have feelings for her. Hell, sometimes I think you like her more than me. I've never liked that woman, not even when we weren't together. I told you as much earlier, and you got pissed again, like you always do. You said you'd see her again, with or without my permission. Then you litteraly kicked me out of the bedroom and told me to have fun sleeping on the couch. And I am. I'm fine with spending one night in the living room away from you. But I know you. You can't stand being cold. You always curl up next to me on cold nights, just like a cat. And its December 17th. The temperature outside is steadily dropping. Our bedroom window doesn't properly and leaves a little crack at the bottom just big enough for cold air to get in. We haven't gotten out our winter sheets yet, and the furnance is broken. You won't last much longer.

The digital clock beside the TV flashes 12:01AM. As expected, I hear your footsteps coming down the hall. They're soft and muted-your wearing a pair of fuzzy socks. I see you walk into the room. Your silhouette is big and lumpy. You have the comforter wrapped around your shoulders.

"Zoro." You say my name in a whisper, and the house is quiet enough I can hear you all the way across the room. I smile to myself. You're stubborn, but at least you know when you just can't win.

I get up. The cold doesn't bother me, so I leave the blanket on the couch and walk over to you. I touch your cheek. Your skin has always been beautiful and pale, and in the winter moonlight it seems to glow. I gently tug your chin, pulling your face closer so I can kiss you. Your lips are cold, but I warm them up with my own and feel you smile against them.

You take my hand and pull me bck to the bedroom. We don't say anything. We just crawl under the covers and settle in. You nudge me and I lift my arm, letting you snuggle into my side before wrapping my arm around you to pull you closer. You're freezing, from your golden hair to your socked feet. I can feel the chill even through your night clothes. But you can also feel my warmth, and I hear you sigh contently as you rest your cheek on my chest. I smile, loving how sweet and cute you are now, as opposed to the fire-eyed you from earlier that would've liked nothing more than to kick my face in. But now you're so peaceful, breathing softly as you drift off. Its moments like these that make up for all the stupid things you do.

So sleep tight, my stupid little uke. You know I love you.

~~Owari3~~

**Aww, so cute, wasn't it? Pffft. I actually wrote this about 1:30 this morning when trying really hard to think of ideas for Rapt 14. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, and actually tried to do so a while back. Then, I started it with Sanji, alone in bed and hopelessly cold despite the blankets and heaters he had, and trying to resist the urge to go and cuddle with Zoro on the couch because they, of course, had a fight about Nami and wanted nothing to do with the other. But then, it turned into this. I really like how it turned out, though. I'm not really good with fluffs or POV's like this. But doesn't the voice sound way to fluffy and polite to be Zoro? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
